


Curiosity

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kol is 17 rebekah is 16, Magical Healing Vagina, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Rebekah catches Kol masturbating leaving her with a curious mind





	Curiosity

_Rebekah heard a noise coming from her shared bedroom with Kol it sounded like a moaning, not of pain but pleasure she gently moved the blanket that had been blocking her view and what she saw surprised her eyes wide open it was her brother Kol he was completely nude and pumping his cock up and down,_

_As she continued to watch she felt a warmness center between her thighs her eyes began to get darker with lust she reached her hand up her dress and gently ran her finger over her hard needy clit she was matching the pace of Kol she bit her lip not wanting to let out a moan but she couldn't hold it much longer she let out a gentle but slightly loud moan leaving Kol to turn around facing her_ _Letting his cock bounce,_

_See something you like Bekah? Asks kol_

_Rebekah than slid her dress revealing every part of her body the young virgin got closer to Kol pressing her body against his she than grabbed his cock and began to pump it fastly Kol's eyes going all the way back in his head,_

_Rebekah than got on her knees and took Kol's hard cock into her mouth bobbing up and down Kol couldn't take it anymore he grabbed Rebekah and pushed her down on the bed shoving his cock into her warm virgin pussy fucking as hard as he could leaving Rebekah in tears pain mixed with pleasure,_

_After fucking her a little bit more he pulled out leaving her pussy bloody and in pain he watched as the pussy started to heal itself he was shocked and amazed he's never known a dam that had a self-healing pussy before,_

____

__

_Rebekah couldn't help but watch it was an amazing sight after the healing Kol proceeded to stick two fingers in playing with the magical clit he than leaned down suckling the hardened flesh Rebekah could feel herself getting ready to cum she began to grind her pussy on Kol's soon enough she had came, Never have either of them experienced something so euphoric before they both lay next to each other feeling like new people_

__

__

__


End file.
